Various methods for making items using bamboo are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a method of making a bamboo lamp or other item including the drilling of an entire longitudinal center portion of each of a bamboo section and injecting the center portion of at least a portion of the bamboo sections with an injectable spray foam. To make a bamboo lamp, the bamboo sections are dried and divided into base sections filled with foam and a single unfilled shaft section for forming a lamp shaft. The right and left ends of each foam-filled base sections are removed and the outer ends remaining are cut at a 30-degree angle, attached to external edges of a lower base, and glued together. An upper base can be attached to the lower base. Each base is drilled to accommodate the necessary light fixture parts for the lamp.